The present invention is directed to a novel handle, particularly one secured to a stove damper in such a manner that movement of the handle results in corresponding movement of the stove damper. In this manner the damper may be conveniently selectively moved to its opened and closed positions. Generally such handles include rods having a plate-like handle member secured at one end thereof with the opposite end secured to the stove damper. In the prior art such plates are usually perpendicular to the rod.